The Last One Standing
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: We had no choice. It was killed or be killed. Friendship and bonds were destroyed as we destroyed each other. He called it the 'Fairy Games' but it was nothing more than a massacre.
1. Part 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note: **So I finally found the motivation to rewrite this! I didn't really change much in this chapter, I simply combined the first two into one. There'll be more changes later on. I'll replace the chapters one by one and add them as they're completed. I'm too lazy to take this down and repost it so by the time this is updated, the rewrite will be finished.

* * *

The Last One Standing

Part 1: Prologue

* * *

To say none of us saw it coming would be an understatement; it was the one thing that would destroy our guild and the bonds we'd built with each other.

He called it the Fairy Games, but it was nothing more than a death match among ourselves. We were forced to participate in the most brutal and horrific event of our lives…and there was no escaping it. We were trapped inside a battle ground that resembled MagnoliaTown.

The only way to escape was to be the last one standing - or the last one a live.

It was kill or be killed.

In the beginning, we tried to find some way to escape, but in the end we began to drift apart. Mistrust manifested within our hearts and even those with limitless faith and trust in our comrades slowly began to turn on us. We were all afraid of each other.

It was as if their sanities were slowly deteriorating.

I've stayed alive solely because I hide, but in the end my efforts are futile. I know I'm going to die.

Outside the window, the sun was rising slowly, painting the sky with a deep crimson. Even though it had only been a few hours, it felt like an eternity since I'd last seen the sun. I didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

Playing manhunt in a replica of your hometown was one thing, but playing with three Dragonslayers who could track you by scent was another, especially when they were perfectly capable of ripping you apart without hesitation.

My heart beat hadn't slowed since dusk of yesterday and even now I wasn't feeling too safe.

My clothes clung to me, causing my skin to itch. In a desperate attempt to save myself, I had tripped and fallen in a canal. Though I was certain I'd end up with hypothermia, it had saved me; the water erased my scent long enough for me to find somewhere to hide for the remainder of the night. Hunger gnawed at my being, but I had to force it aside. I hadn't eaten in three days and through there was one constant source of food, I _refuse_ to resort to cannibalism. Maybe if I'm lucky there's something in the market place.

With a sigh, I moved the velvet curtains a bit more and peered into the street. Unsurprisingly they were empty; walking down them was like waking around with a 'Here I am! Come and get me!' sign tapped to your back. If they were smart, they moved at night where their movements would be shadowed by the darkness. There was no lighting in this city, only the sun and moon when the sky wasn't covered in thick clouds.

Even if this was an alternate dimension, it still had the same weather patterns.

I couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing. Several of us had fallen victim to each other, and every time the announcements filled my mind in that disgustingly happy voice, I felt a piece of my heart crumble.

This whole thing was sick. It was impossible to believe how savage people became when their lives were threatened. The people I had come to love in my time in Fairy Tail, my family, were dying and there wasn't _a thing_ I could do to stop it. It was so frustrating I felt like crying. My stomach lurched and my knees gave out on me, suddenly feeling like jello.

There had to be _some way_ to stop this.

* * *

Natsu let out an angry howl as he watched the flames dance around the building. Plumes of black smoke billowed into the sky, filling the air with the sent of charred wood. A thunderous _crack_ filled his ears as the house's structure fell in on itself, reduced to nothing but a pile of burning rubble.

In the beginning, he believed with every fiber of his being that he was _too_ strong to fall under the spell created by the mistrust, but he had been wrong.

He had become a killing machine driven forward only by his desire to claim victory in the _game_.

He was frustrated.

The game had become increasingly difficult as the days progressed. Most of the members had taken the enhanced senses of a Dragonslayer into account, thus coming up with ways to cover their trail. Last night was the fist time in nearly a week he had found someone, and they managed to escape.

He was at a loss now. He if he couldn't track down his victims, he'd have to hide and devise another plan, but there was one problem with that. As _brainwashed_ as he was, 'hide' was not a word in his vocabulary. That aside, even if he were to hide, Gajeel would still be able to smell him out.

With clenched fists, he screamed at the sky, "WHERE ARE YOU BASTARDS!"

Perched atop a building less than a block away, Gajeel shook his head in disbelief. "Tch, noisy idiot."

With a heavy sigh, he watched the Dragonslayer with unamused eyes. This ordeal was getting out of control; he spent more time saving people than he did saving himself, and he almost got himself killed in the process. He turned away from the Dragonslayer, letting his crimson eyes search the streets. His interest wasn't in fighting Natsu, not now.

Despite the fact it was a perfect opportunity, he knew he'd be at a disadvantage; Natsu would fight with intent to kill.

Gajeel had managed to retain his sanity, and as annoying as he though Salamander could be, he wouldn't kill him. But he had no intentions of dying either. His only option was to avoid a fight at all costs.

_This shit's gettin' real old. _He thought.

In his mind, the game hadn't ruined his trust with anyone as he wasn't sure if most people trusted him, despite having proved himself numerous times. Instead, it had made him realize a few things, but whether he was ready to openly admit them or not was another matter. Most of them still weren't clear in his mind.

Another sigh tore itself from his lips,_ Now where the fuck is Lily?_

A couple days ago, the Exceeds had disappeared without a trace. In his state, Natsu failed to notice, but the other two had. He could remember hearing Wendy calling out for her partner in a tear choked voice that made him want to find the damned cat so she'd stop.

"Seriously, this is nothin' but a pain."


	2. Part 1 - Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Meh.

* * *

The Last One Standing

Part 1: Chapter 1

* * *

_It hurts…_she thought as she limped through the streets of MagnoliaTown. She knew it wouldn't be hard to find her, the trail of blood was a dead giveaway.

She prayed for her life, hot tears welling up in her eyes. This was all too much for her. It was enough that she had to watch her friends die, but then to lose Charle on top of it all was like losing a piece of her heart.

Though as a Dragonslayer she had more endurance than the average person did, she was utterly exhausted. She had used all of her magic to keep herself from collapsing as she fled and the wound on her side was leaking blood at an alarming rate; if she didn't get it closed soon she was sure to die.

Her fatigue finally won her over and she moved into a small alley, and collapsed. The pain in her side was excruciating, almost nauseating, and she wished _someone_ was there to comfort her, but she knew that was asking for the impossible. If someone found her, they were likely to finish her off.

Against her will, her mind wandered to the event that had put her in this situation to begin with.

* * *

_Tears streaked down her cheeks as she whirled, examining her surroundings carefully. "Charle?"_

_No answer. _

_With a saddened sigh, the small Dragonslayer plopped down beside a large tree and hugged her knees to her chest. She was cold, tired, and hungry, but getting any substantial amount of sleep was impossible; the first time she was caught off guard could very well be her last. _

_"What is happening?" She asked herself, reaching up to wipe her eyes. _

_"Wendy-san?"_

_She stiffened, her heart nearly stopping in fear. _

_"Oh, Juvia is glad to see Wendy-san!" The woman exclaimed._

_Wendy glanced at the woman with a fearful expression, "J-Juvia?"_

_"Don't worry, Wendy-san, Juvia won't hurt you." The rain woman replied as she sat next to the Dragonslayer. She reached into the pocket of her coat and withdrew a folded bunch._

_Wendy's sensitive nose immediately recognized it as food and her stomach let out a low growl in response. She quietly thanked the woman as she handed her a piece of pound cake and a slice of apple; it wasn't much, but it was better than nothing._

_"Juvia hoped you were alright," she sighed, "Juvia also hopes Gray-sama is safe."_

_"I hope everyone is safe," the Dragonslayer replied softly, taking a bite of the pound cake. _

_They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, simply enjoying the peace and each other's company, but that tranquility didn't last. _

_Juvia's eyes seemed to grow distant and cold. She turned to Wendy, feeling the intent to kill slowly rise within her. Slowly, she reached for the child, her hands trembling with a sudden rush she couldn't quite explain. The Dragonslayer looked up, her brows shooting into her hair line as a look of utter terror overtook her features. _

_Before she could even comprehend what happened, a burning pain lanced up her side. Juvia stood before her, her face twisted into a look that screamed of bloodlust;_

_She was going to kill her._

_With every ounce of strength she had, Wendy leapt to her feet and fled from the woman, tears spilling over her cheeks once more._

* * *

Gajeel sniffed the air, letting his crimson eyes sweep the streets. Of course there was no one insight, even he was smart enough to know that roaming them was dangerous, but he _had _to find her. Even if it was only her scent, he had to know she was okay.

He sighed. If Lily were there, he'd never hear the end of it.

_You like her._ But his absence didn't mean he still didn't hear his voice in the back of his mind.

Waving his hand at nothing in particular, the Dragonslayer stalked on. He was about to turn a corner when the sound of painfully familiarly footsteps filled his ears, soon followed by the scent of mint and vanilla with a faint tinge paper and ink.

He whirled, his eyes confirming his suspicions.

Levy was half hiding in an alley, her hazel eyes watching him warily. Her hands gripped the corner tightly enough to turn her knuckles white and the genuine look of _fear_ in her eyes was enough to make him sick. It'd been a while since she'd looked at him like that.

"Oi, Shrimp, you alright?" He asked, his guff voice echoing off the buildings.

She nodded gingerly and stepped out of the alley, "I-I take it you haven't lost your sanity? You're not going to kill me?" She was holding her arm the way she did when she was nervous.

He snorted, "I ain't lost my sanity."

He knew any change of character on his part would scare her, and if she were to run, he didn't doubt she'd be killed. She was standing beside him now, the fear completely gone from her eyes. He felt a jolt as he took in the state of her.

Her sky kissed tresses hung around her in an unkempt mess streaked with blood and dirt; her usual headband was absent as well. Her orange dress was ripped and torn and one of her sandals were missing. The smooth skin that covered her body was bruised and cut in places. "What happened to ya?"

"Oh, I ran into Laki," she replied, "but thanks to Gray I managed to get away."

"Ice boy saved ya?"

She nodded. "How is this happening?"

The Dragonslayer shrugged, "I dunno, probably a spell."

Levy knit her brows, "A spell?"

"It's just a wild guess, but it seems like _he's_ doing this with magic. Whether it's random or not, I ain't go a clue. But I know Salamander and the Demon barmaid wouldn't hurt anyone in the guild without some kind of influence."

She fell silent, considering his explanation, "it seems plausible. Now what?"

"Well, get off the street," he stated, motioning for her to follow. "You better stay with me. You'd be easy pickin's out there."

The bluenette puffed her cheeks angrily, but followed him nonetheless.


	3. Part 1 :: Chapter 4

Things were no better tonight.

Shaking uncontrollably, I forced myself to my feet, gripping my keys tightly. They were my only source of comfort at the moment; they wouldn't betray me...I hope. I've never felt so alone, even when I was with my father after my mother died I wasn't this lonely. Sure I had the serving staff, but none of them could ever mean as much to me as the members of Fairy Tail. At least once, every present member had nearly gotten themselves killed for me and I knew would have done it again. Or so I thought. Whoever came to my 'rescue' the night before probably had no intention of saving me. Luck must have been on my side, because that's me Lucy Lucy Heartfilia (as my father had one called me).

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I crept towards the door and listened for a moment. My hearing wasn't anything like Natsu or Wendy's, but it was still pretty good. Besides, if anyone was making enough racket that I could hear through then door, they were insane. Taking yet another breath, I placed my hand on the cold nob and turned it, hearing the click as the mechanisms moved. I edged the door open enough to peer into the dark streets; as far as I could tell they were empty. On any other night I would have relaxed considerably, but tonight I had the feeling it was not the time to be relaxing - something was going to happen, I could feel it in my soul.

A sudden, strong gust of wind blew down the street, carrying with it the sent of burning wood...and burning flesh. Natsu had claimed another victim. The smell suffocated me. I could feel my heart breaking as a list of names ran though my head; a list of the unfortunate souls that had befallen Natsu's insanity.

_Player Cana Alberona has been 'eliminated'. _

I felt something grip my heart as the words, so full of glee and amusement, filtered through my head. My legs gave out and I lapsed into another one of my fits, tears spilling over my waterline. My whole body shook, to the point where I felt as though the ground below me was shaking. My stomach flipped, spilling its contents (a bit of water and bile) onto the floor in front of me. I needed to get away now; the smell would attract one of the Dragonslayers, or even someone who was near by. I needed to move, but I couldn't.

The words played through my head like a loop. Each time I heard that sickeningly happy voice, I broke even more. My head was throbbing now; I wanted to scream. I almost did, if it had not been for a hard, calloused hand clamping over my mouth. Every muscle in my body seized, even my breathing had stopped for a few seconds. I didn't need to see his face to know who it was; the ice cold skin was a dead giveaway. _Gray. _

* * *

**_A/N: I'm a terrible person :P Enjoy the cliff hanger 3 _**


	4. Part 1 :: Chapter 6

_A/N: Short. I know. Anyway thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this. _

* * *

"Are you alright?"

I turned slightly. Gray was looking down at me, concern filling his dark eyes. Slowly, he moved his hand from my mouth as if he was afraid I'd scream. I nodded slowly, answering his question. He knew I was lying to him, but he didn't press the matter.

"Come on, stand up." He said and hulled me to my feet, ice cold hands gripping mine. I was still shaking, the sudden rush of adrenaline wearing off.

"You...haven't lost sanity?" I asked sucking in a deep breath to calm myself.

Gary simply shook his head. "I don't know what's going on. Juvia, Natsu, Mira, and even Erza lost their sanity. All for of them have tried to kill me at least once within the past two days. How long have you been here?"

"Since last night." I replied. "I was about to leave when the news about Cana..." I couldn't bring myself to continue.

Gray nodded, knowing what I meant to say. "We can't stay here too much longer. Natsu's probably on my tail again. That bastard. Even without his sanity he's determined to show me up."

"Yeah, but this time, if he wins, you'll be dead." The words came out in nothing but a choked whisper. Just thinking about it was enough to cause me to have another breakdown. Thankfully Gray was there to save me the experience.

"Tch. Like I'd lose to that pea-brain." Gray replied in his normal tone as he motioned for the door. "Seriously though. She should get out of here before the flame head or even Gajeel gets here. I might be able to hold off Natsu, but Gajeel's a different story."

Swallowing my tears, I followed Gray into the dark streets. I prayed that he hadn't lost his sanity and was simply leading me into a trap, but despite that doubt, I also doubted that he had lost his sanity. I hoped it was the latter, but then again with the way these past days have been going, you can never really tell.

* * *

**_A/N: Honestly I think you guys can expect at least one or two more chapters today. By the way, this wasn't intended as a GrLu scene, but just for the hell of it, I might throw one in. I don't know yet. Anyway, review and if you're reading this after the next chapter is put up, you know here the next button is. _**


	5. Part 1 :: Chapter 7

**_A/N: Before anyone gets any ideas...I do like Juvia. Don't give me shit for this...if you think about it...this scene is kind of believable. Blah Blah Blah. My ramen is cooking...anyway review please._**

* * *

She couldn't believe what she saw. Nothing made sense to her. The last thing she remembered was sitting next to Wendy, smiling and enjoying the company of someone who wasn't trying to kill her. The next thing she knows, she's staring down at Warren's lifeless body, soaked to the bone in his blood. She couldn't help it; she screamed in terror. As confused as she was, she knew this was her fault. The water mage knew that she had killed Warren, she just didn't know why. There was a massive lapse in her memory, one that she was glad was there.

It was too much for her. She couldn't believe that she would have done something like this. Even after hurting Lucy, being a member of the guild that destroyed their guild, they had accepted her as one of their own. She had fought to protect her new found friends on several occasions. Now she was forced to fight _against _them; and this was the out come. She had killed one of them.

_If this is what Juvia has waiting for her in these games, then Juvia wishes not to continue._

With this resolve, Juvia looked around. She found something strapped to Warren's belt; a knife in a scabbard. The water mage seized the weapon and looked over the blade.

_If this is what it takes to get out of this...then Juvia will do it without hesitation. _The water mage thought grimly. _Juvia doesn't want to hurt anyone else._

Without hesitation, Juvia drove the blade through her chest.

* * *

_Player Warren Rocko has been 'eliminated'._

_Player Juvia Lockser has 'forfeited'._

__"Juvia forfeited? How did she forfeit..." Gray asked in confusion. We were huddled inside another house, trying to get some sleep. Both of us were utterly spent.

"She couldn't have...the only way to forfeit is to..." The realization hit me like a brick wall.

"What is it?" Gray asked as the sobs racked my body and tears spilled from her eyes.

"J-Juvia killed herself..."

* * *

**_A/N: This would be believable, after all she did sacrifice herself for Cana during the 'Battle of Fairy Tale' since she didn't want to hurt anyone. Though I have a nagging feeling I'm going to get shit for this..._**


	6. Part 1 :: Epilogue

**_A/N: ._. I'm thinking of doing an Prologue and Epilogue for each part...sooo..yeah_**

* * *

The deaths of Warren and Cana were a massive blow, as were any death of our comrades, but Juvia's death was on a whole other level. It meant two things to us. That she truly cared for the members of the guild and that she had come to her senses in her final moments indicated that, as Gajeel suspected, there was an outside influence in the sanity of the participants. As heart breaking as it was, her sacrifice had given the rest of us hope. Maybe there was a way to escape this after all.

There had been about a two week break. No one was killed, thankfully. Those of us who had retained their sanity, the ones we could find anyway, (Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Erza, Romeo, and I) had grouped together in the cathedral. It was only a matter of time before all of fell, no matter what we assumed and how much we knew. None of us were sure if being aware would have any effect on what Levy and I came to the conclusion was a charm. We would have to wait and see...

Naturally we had several questions. Where were the Exceed? Where was Master? Who exactly was behind this? Sadly none of these questions would be answered anytime soon. Little did any of us know, we had quite away to go before this was even halfway over.


	7. Part 2 :: Prologue

**_A/N: I want to say thank you for all of the reviews. I'm so glad you guys like this. I was beginning to think this wasn't so great, but I guess if you guys like it, I can't complain. Anyway...here's the Prologue for Part 2. _**

* * *

Things had calmed down for the most part. There were even times when we were able to walk through the streets, unafraid of what might come after us.. Because of the _break _we seemed to have been given, I took the opportunity to walk through the streets alone, enjoying the fresh air.

With a content sigh, or as content as I could be in these times, I turned down an alley humming a lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a kid. I couldn't remember the name of it to save my life, but I would always remember the melody. As I stopped to take a breath, the sound of footsteps, other than my own, filled my ears. Looking in the direction of said steps, I froze. Fear gripped at my heart and my breathing nearly stopped. Every fiber in my body told me to run, but for the moment I was glued to the street below me. I saw him, the all too familiar spiky hair belonging to none other than Natsu.

Suddenly, as if I was allowed to do so, I turned and ran. I knew in my heart that I would never out run him; I'd grow tired before he did and even so, he was faster than I was.

_This is the end...I'm going to die here._

As if to prove my mind was right, I suddenly lost my footing and tripped, slamming into the ground with enough force to knock whatever remaining air I held in my lungs out. The exposed skin on my elbows and knees had been scraped raw and a dull throbbing echoed through my head. I was about to have another _episode_.The footsteps grew louder, seemingly threatening me within an inch of my life. Scrambling to my feet, I darted for a small opening between two buildings, just big enough to hide me from sight. It was a stupid idea, honestly. He didn't need his eyes to find me; his nose would do a fine job of that.

And of course my assumption proved correct.

Within seconds the Dragonslayer was standing in front of me, dark eyes looking over my body as if he was going to rip me apart at any second. My breathing hitched again as he reached for me. Almost instinctively, I cringed and turned away, expecting him to choke me as his hand neared my face.

But instead of my neck, his warm hand had cupped my cheek.

Slowly, I turned to look at him, eyes wide and body shaking. His face was emotionless, his dark eyes showing nothing; not even the slightest ounce of kindness.

"N-Natsu..."

Suddenly, he pulled his hand away, eyes still locked with mine in a stare that could have rivaled Mira's. "You know, I've been going easy on you. I will kill you eventually...but not yet."

Fear replaced the sudden shock as I stared at his retreating figure. Not yet?

_Natsu...please...come back to your senses..._

* * *

_**A/N: Well, DGcherrys, there's the LuNa moment you wanted. :P Its not exactly as you had described it, but close enough. Anyway, review please **_


	8. NOTICE

**_Sorry guys, this isn't an update. Just a boring old notice. Starting soon, (probably today) I'm going to start _**

**_re-writing this. I'm not sure if I'm going to delete the chapters and post new ones, or delete the whole thing and _**

**_re-upload it. More than likely I'll chose the latter. I plan on making the chapters longer and being less 'skimpy' on _**

**_the details. Probably going to be better planed as well. Anyway, sorry to get your hopes up but yeah. To those of _**

**_you who are reading 'Something' I'm going to take a break from that and update it after the next chapter _**

**_(probably sometime after the 17th) and focus more on this seeing as how it was probably the most intresting of _**

**_my fanfictions. Anyway, yeah. _**


End file.
